Jayden & Ty: The New Alphas
by writergirl142
Summary: Jayden Rhodes and Ty Shawn had never met or seen each other their whole lives. When a confrontation with a mysterious mind controller brings the two together, things in their world begin to change. How will the two deal with it all when they meet a man named Dr. Rosen and his team of Alphas?
1. Chapter 1 Jayden Rhodes

**Here's the debut of my newest story. Read and Review!**

* * *

**Title:** Jayden and Ty: The New Alphas

**Genre:** Sci-fi

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Gary Bell, Dr. Lee Rosen, Nina Theroux, Bill Harken, Rachel Pirzad, Cameron Hicks, Jayden Rhodes (OC), Ty Shawn (OC)

**Main Antagonist:** Undetermined (as of yet, may change if I get good ideas)

**Pairings:** Nina/Cameron

**Summery: **Jayden Rhodes and Ty Shawn had never met or seen each other their whole lives. When a confrontation with a mysterious mind controller brings the two together, things in their world begin to change. How will the two deal with it all when they meet a man named Dr. Rosen and his team of Alphas?

* * *

Chapter 1: Jayden Rhodes

The definition of the word "different" can mean many different things. It all depends on how certain people interpret them. Seventeen-year-old Jayden Rhodes was one such person. Jayden, when she was young, had been diagnosed with high-functioning autism. Of course this meant that she didn't think or act the same as others her age. In the terms of adults, Jayden basically had an attitude younger than how old she really was. Though she was seventeen, she had the attitude of someone much younger than that. Jayden was also very smart, despite being autistic. She learned things faster than others.

But, despite her intelligence, because of some of her 'habits' as they were called, Jayden was made fun of by many of her peers. The main 'habit' that Jayden was ridiculed for was the constant flicking in the air she did with her fingers. Day in and day out, Jayden would stare off, seeming to be looking at something and her fingers making flicking motions as if searching through something. Of course, no one ever saw whatever it was Jayden was seeing, but most times, Jayden didn't even notice. She claimed that she could see bright lights of color in blinking lines surrounding her.

The reason Jayden was so dead-set against her statement was because what she had said she saw was true, although what Jayden saw was actually electro-magnetic frequencies. She was what some might call a human antenna.

Physically, Jayden was very well brought up. Her parents had passed away when she was young and as a result, Jayden went to live with her older brother, Andrew. However, even though pictures of their parents were all over the place, if someone who did not know the family on a personal level ever saw all four of the family members together, they actually wouldn't be able to tell that Jayden was part of the family. While the rest of the family were tall, rather muscled, and tanned complexion with light brown hair and dark green eyes, Jayden looked nothing like that. Jayden, for her age, was scrawny and short with alabaster-pale skin, pitch black hair and dark shining sapphire blue eyes.

However, this story really begins on a day when Jayden's life changed. At first, it seemed like the change would be for the worst, but as the day wore on, it would soon be better.

That very day found Jayden walking along the sidewalk, her eyes staring seemingly at nothing as her fingers flicked back and forth through the wavelengths in front of her eyes. As was usual as the teen didn't have any friends to speak of, Jayden was alone with only her frequencies for company. As she turned a nearby corner, a shady man who kept to the shadows caught her attention. Jayden looked towards the man, her eyebrows raising in curiosity.

"What are you doing in the shadows?" she asked, quite innocently. "You should be out in the nice bright sun."

The man smirked. "I'm on the lookout."

"For what?" Jayden asked. The man looked from side to side and gestured for Jayden to come closer. She complied and the next thing she knew, she had been grabbed and her startled sapphire blue eyes met the piercing stormy grey of the man's. They glowed a light purple and Jayden fell into unconsciousness.

"You, little transducer." he said, grinning evilly as the teenager slumped to the floor.

* * *

**Just to warn you, when I write Jayden and Gary, because ive never interacted with an autistic person in my life and all i have to go off is Gary and/or Anna from the show, I apologize if they seem off.**

**So, anyways, how'd I do the first chapter of my newest story?**


	2. Chapter 2 Ty Shawn

**Here's chapter 2. This chapter was actually written by one of my very best friends. Read on and then, if you please, read and review!**

* * *

**Title:** Jayden and Ty: The New Alphas

**Genre:** Sci-fi

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Gary Bell, Dr. Lee Rosen, Nina Theroux, Bill Harken, Rachel Pirzad, Cameron Hicks, Jayden Rhodes (OC), Ty Shawn (OC)

**Main Antagonist:** Undetermined (as of yet, may change if I get good ideas)

**Pairings:** Nina/Cameron

**Summery: **Jayden Rhodes and Ty Shawn had never met or seen each other their whole lives. When a confrontation with a mysterious mind controller brings the two together, things in their world begin to change. How will the two deal with it all when they meet a man named Dr. Rosen and his team of Alphas?

* * *

Chapter 2: Ty Shawn

Anyone who knew her would agree, Ty Shawn was as strong as anyone she knew. In fact, she was often stronger than most of them. She was sidelined during holiday wrestling matches, banished from arm wrestling competitions, and swept away from her weight lifting cousins. So no one was worried when Ty moved out on her own. Everyone figured the fiery red head would be fine.

Coming from a Latin American country, Ty spoke fluent Spanish. Her family had very social ideas about the world that Ty had accepted and adopted at an early age. She enjoyed bright colors and was not usually uncomfortable with close quarters.

Ty had never had a problem with wearing bright colors and being unique. To display she was different, even from early in her teens, Ty had left her bangs long and fluffy, keeping it in her face, rarely behind her ears or pinned back, but shaved everything behind it. This left the first quarter of her head with hair and the rest a buzzed red color. In the Latin area she grew up in, Ty kept cool in the heat and rather enjoyed not having to put up a bush of hair. But when she moved, Ty got a bit cold. None the less, she continued to leave her hair in this fashion. Ty was not a big fan of makeup, but when she bothered to put it on, it was very lending to Ty's features, bringing out her eyes, lips, or cheekbones as she desired.

Stronger than almost all of her male cousins on a normal day, Ty was asked to stay in the kitchen with her mother, grandmother, aunt, and female cousins on holidays. In this kitchen, Ty learned some English along with some snatches of other languages. By the time she moved to Great Britain, Ty had studied the English languages until she had mastered enough to convey her wants, needs, thoughts, and opinions. The confident girl had no problems when she arrived and had lived in the UK for nearly three years before anything suggested she was not always on the same level of understanding others as her peers. Ty became nervous, but never passed up a chance to display her friendliness.

One random day, Ty decided to take her daily jog early. She had music blasting in her earbuds and sunglasses protecting her violet eyes. The twenty one year old jogged down the sidewalk, dodging people as necessary.

As the tanned foreigner continued on her way, Ty noticed someone sitting in the dark edges of an ally. Not having seen the man before, the woman doubled back, cautiously approaching the sitting man. Ty removed her earbuds and crouched down.

"Pardon me, sir, but are you in need of assistance?" Her accent hung thick in the air.

"I was just waiting on someone." He replied without looking up.

"May I inquire whom it is you are waiting on?"

"Well, you, my dear." The man grabbed hold of Ty and looked into her eyes after pulling her head back. Ty couldn't help but become entranced by the man's sever effect on how she felt. Ty felt weak and eventually, against her will, blacked out.

* * *

**What do you guys think of my buddy's writing. This is most likely going to be the only chapter i ask her to write for me. ******

By the way, here's the link to a pic i drew of Jayden: art/Jayden-Rhodes-317366936?q=gallery%3Acrazywriter12&qo=1

**Read and Review so I can tell her what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3 Catching the Trail

**Chapter 3 is here! To be honest, I actually had this chapter typed up while I was waiting for my friend to type her chapter. I just couldnt decide how soon I wanted to post it. But, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title:** Jayden and Ty: The New Alphas

**Genre:** Sci-fi

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Gary Bell, Dr. Lee Rosen, Nina Theroux, Bill Harken, Rachel Pirzad, Cameron Hicks, Jayden Rhodes (OC), Ty Shawn (OC)

**Main Antagonist:** Undetermined (as of yet, may change if I get good ideas)

**Pairings:** Nina/Cameron

**Summery: **Jayden Rhodes and Ty Shawn had never met or seen each other their whole lives. When a confrontation with a mysterious mind controller brings the two together, things in their world begin to change. How will the two deal with it all when they meet a man named Dr. Rosen and his team of Alphas?

* * *

Chapter 3: Catching the Trail

When Jayden came to, she couldn't remember why she had fallen asleep in the first place. Beside her was another girl who looked at least, maybe, a year or two older then Jayden herself. She was still asleep and Jayden frowned. She looked around and saw that they were both in a dark room with only a dim glow lighting it. She gulped, having become a bit frightened. Where was she? She was supposed to be home with her big brother, Andrew, right now. He was going to be mad at her.  
Jayden climbed to her hands and feet, beginning to crawl over to the girl by her. She shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. "You can't sleep anymore." she said, her blue eyes gleaming with fear. "We're in a bad place and you, you have to get up so we can get away. It's scary here."

"Oh don't worry, little Transducer." a scary deep voice said. "Pretty soon, you won't even remember it. You'll be too busy working for me." Jayden turned. A man covered in dark colors came out of the shadows, grinning at her. Jayden began backing away.

"You're the bad man who took me and made some light that made me go to sleep." Jayden said, the fingers of her left hand beginning to tap maniacally as her mind processed the information. "But, I didn't want to go to sleep."

"Sorry, kid," the man said. "I'm afraid you didn't have a choice as that was purely my call." He grinned and walked out, leaving Jayden alone in the dim light.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the city in a tall office building, six people had already been alerted to the situation that had occurred. In their conference room, Dr. Lee Rosen had assembled his team of Alphas.

"Why did you make us come in here, Dr. Rosen?" The team's youngest member, Gary Bell, an autistic transducer, asked, a look of confusion on his face. Lee looked at him and sighed.

"We have a situation." He answered. "Two Alphas were taken by a madman off the streets early this morning." He brought up two pictures. The pictures were that of two girls. The girl pictured on the right of the other was clearly younger, probably around sixteen-seventeen years old. She had shoulder-length black hair and bright blue eyes that had a noticeable child-like glint in them, very much, the older members of the team thought, like Gary. This girl was pale and scrawny, frankly looking like she'd keel over at the slightest breeze.

The second girl, however, was clearly older, about twenty-one or so with brick red hair, violet colored eyes, a tanned complexion and a medium-sized body structure. Lee looked back at the team. "These are our missing Alphas." he explained. He enlarged the picture of the black-haired girl. "This is seventeen-year-old, Jayden Rhodes. Currently lives here in the city with her older brother, Andrew Rhodes, their parents having died at least 2 months ago. Diagnosed with high-functioning Autism Spectrum Disorder at a young age. Based on what I've learned about her, like Gary, she has idiosyncratic and compulsive tendencies, echolalia, and has difficulty sympathizing with others."

He brought up the second picture. "This," he began. "is twenty-one-year-old, Ty Shawn. Currently lives here in the city with her mother. No siblings. She also speaks with absolutely no contractions at all."

"How did you find out they were missing?" Nina Theroux, the team's influencer, asked.

"Phone calls, though at separate times. Police received phone calls from Jayden's brother and Ty's mother late this morning reporting them missing. Surveillance footage revealed Jayden getting kidnapped by a man keeping to the shadows. A very similar ordeal happened to Ty." Lee replied.

"Okay then, how do we know they're Alphas?" Bill Harken, the team's muscle and former FBI agent, questioned.

"Both girls, in their school lives, were described as being 'different'. Ty seemed exceptionally strong and was banned from all things having to do with that fact. Jayden's case was a bit different. At the age of seven, Jayden began talking about seeing bright colors and lights flying in strings around her that she was able to control, much like Gary."

"So, if they really are Alphas, then it's possible their abilities are like Bill and Gary's?" Rachel, a Synesthete, asked. Lee nodded.

"Very possible." he answered. "Which is one reason we find them before this madman can use their abilities on the city and get them both sent to Bimington."

"Well then, let's go help them." Nina said standing. Lee raised a hand, stopping her.

"Gary, I want you to see if you can find anything relating to these two girls." Gary nodded and started flicking his fingers through the air, searching the frequencies. After several minutes, a look of triumph broke out on his face.

"I found them! They're in a building just outside the city." Gary said.

Lee nodded. "Thank you, Gary." He looked at the team. "Okay. Let's go rescue these girls."

"Finally, some action!" Cameron Hicks, a hyperkinetic, exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

* * *

**How was this chapter? Please read and review! It would mean alot!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mind Control Enacted

**Here's chapter 4. I apologize if it took a while, but I've been busy with college, so I havent been able to write. I'm really trying to do better, but I have a math test Wednesday and a reading test on Friday so... We'll just see how it goes**

* * *

**Title:** Jayden and Ty: The New Alphas

**Genre:** Sci-fi

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Gary Bell, Dr. Lee Rosen, Nina Theroux, Bill Harken, Rachel Pirzad, Cameron Hicks, Jayden Rhodes (OC), Ty Shawn (OC)

**Main Antagonist:** Undetermined (as of yet, may change if I get good ideas)

**Pairings:** Nina/Cameron

**Summery: **Jayden Rhodes and Ty Shawn had never met or seen each other their whole lives. When a confrontation with a mysterious mind controller brings the two together, things in their world begin to change. How will the two deal with it all when they meet a man named Dr. Rosen and his team of Alphas?

* * *

Chapter 4: Mind-Control Enacted

Jayden looked around. She didn't know how long she'd been here but she knew she didn't want to be here any longer. Jayden jumped when she heard sounds coming from behind her.

"Ow." the girl Jayden had shaken before groaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing her head. "What hit me?"

"A bad man." Jayden answered, her fingers tapping again as her eyes began flicking from side to side. "He used a light that made me go to sleep, and, and I bet he did the same to you."

"A light?" the girl questioned.

"That's what I just said." Jayden said, getting a little agitated that the older girl hadn't seemed to have been listening to her. "You need to listen better cause, cause it's rude not to listen and then, then people get mad when you make them repeat themselves. You made me mad."

The girl chuckled. "I apologize. What is your name?"

Jayden crossed her arms loosely. "My name is Jayden Rhodes. Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "My name is Ty Shawn."

Jayden laughed. "You have a boy's name, but you're a girl! Just like me! You're like me!" Ty chuckled.

"I suppose so." she said.

Their kidnapper stomped into the room. "Okay you two brats, time for you to do what I kidnapped you for in the first place. Time to lay waste to the city."

Ty raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to do that?"

Their kidnapper laughed, causing Jayden to cringe and start backing away, getting as close to the wall as she could. He looked at Ty and his eyes flashed. Ty's defiant stand dropped and she looked at their kidnapper with an emotionless gaze. "That's how." he said, then turned to Jayden. "Now it's your turn."

Jayden shook her head rapidly. "I don't want you to take control!" she yelled and backed further against the wall.

"Too bad." And the eyes flashed again.

* * *

"Dr. Rosen, the girls, they're, they're in a warehouse and there's a man." Gary said. "He was talking to them and what, what he said wasn't nice. He scared Jayden. And then, then he did something and I lost them."

"Thank you, Gary." Lee said. He turned to Bill and Cameron. "Bill, Cameron, I want the two of you to go and get those girls before that strange man does something to them." The two men nodded and left, quickly getting out to the van.

They drove towards the warehouses, when Cameron's cell rang. He answered it. "Yeah?"

"Hicks," Gary's voice came over the speaker. "The girls aren't in the warehouse anymore. I tracked their cell phones into the center of the city. I think that man got to them."

"Did you find out what kind of Alpha he is?"

"No. Doctor Rosen didn't ask me to do that. He said find the girls and I did so I did my job. Now you have to do yours."

Cameron chuckled. Gary could be so childlike at times. He wondered if the younger autistic girl (Jayden wasn't it?) was the same. "Bill, Gary says they're in the center of the city." Bill nodded and changed directions.

Once they reached the city's center, they were confronted with a girl whose appearance matched the picture Lee had shown them of Ty tearing things all over apart. Not too far away, out of danger, was a man and a younger girl that looked exactly like the picture of Jayden. Jayden was flicking her fingers back and forth through the air, like what Gary did when he was searching through signals.

"I think we found them." Bill said. Cameron just nodded.

* * *

**Sorry if this is really short, but there wasnt much i could put in this chapter.**

**Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Destruction & Gaining New Info

**Well, I took my math test yesterday, and i really have a good feeling about it. So, to celebrate, I really got cracking on this chapter. Started planning it during the one class i had at college this morning and have been working on it for a good while.**

**Although, to be honest, I should be doing the chores my mom left me, cause if they arent done, she said she'll take my cell phone for a whole week! Computer too! I cant take that! My dad's in Minnosota right now, so it's me, my little brother and my mom. Since my brother's only 9 years old, I've deemed myself family protector when my dad's gone. (even if I am a girl, but I'm tough for a girl! (I blame the 4 boy cousins I grew up with for eight years, although maybe it was 3 years... I'm not sure since i was born in Clearfield, Pennsyvania, USA and lived there for the first 5 years of my life. Though my best friend was a little boy named Gregory who was a year younger then me, or maybe the same age)**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title:** Jayden and Ty: The New Alphas

**Genre:** Sci-fi

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Gary Bell, Dr. Lee Rosen, Nina Theroux, Bill Harken, Rachel Pirzad, Cameron Hicks, Jayden Rhodes (OC), Ty Shawn (OC)

**Main Antagonist:** Undetermined (as of yet, may change if I get good ideas)

**Pairings:** Nina/Cameron

**Summery: **Jayden Rhodes and Ty Shawn had never met or seen each other their whole lives. When a confrontation with a mysterious mind controller brings the two together, things in their world begin to change. How will the two deal with it all when they meet a man named Dr. Rosen and his team of Alphas?

* * *

Chapter 5: Destruction & Gaining New Information

Cameron and Bill stared at the debris all over the streets. Cameron whistled in amazement. "And one girl caused all this?" he inquired.

Bill nodded slowly and looked at Cameron. "Hyperadrenals are capable of this kind of destruction, even me." Cameron sighed and looked around.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked. "How are we going to get these two to come with us?"

"We may have to knock them out if they don't come with us willingly." Bill said. "Who knows what their kidnapper has done to them."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Cameron said. "Jayden didn't seem like she'd be willing to do this kind of thing of her own free will."

"Whatever she's doing." Bill said. "No doubt this man, like what we do with Gary, is trying to keep Jayden out of danger, so that must be why he's keeping her away from this."

"Which definitely proves that Ty is causing this destruction." Cameron looked around, his eyes landing on the young Hyperadrenal still causing massive destruction.

"But is Ty doing this because she wants to?" Bill wondered, looking around between Ty and Jayden. "Or is this man somehow making her do this?"

"I think we may need Nina." Bill said and took out his phone, calling the Influencer and asking her to come help them.

* * *

The kidnapper grinned psychotically at the destruction Ty was causing. He chuckled and put a hand on Jayden's shoulder. The teenager was flicking the fingers of both hands in the air, making sure no one tried to stop Ty's rampage. Jayden's eyes flicked back and forth in sync with the frequencies that appeared in her line of vision. The kidnapper laughed maniacally.

"This is great!" he exclaimed, squeezing Jayden's shoulder. "I destroy this city with the two of you, and you two will be taking the blame!" He looked at Jayden. "Isn't right, Jayden?" Jayden didn't reply, but nodded slowly, still in her trance. The kidnapper looked out at the chaos in the city. "I win."

* * *

Nina pulled up in a car she had "borrowed" and got out, running to Bill and Cameron. "Okay, so where are the girls?" she asked. Bill and Cameron pointed, Bill towards where Ty was still rampaging and Cameron upwards where Jayden and their kidnapper were safely out of harm's way. Nina looked and gasped. "That Alpha has to be controlling them!"

"What makes you so sure, Nina?" Cameron asked. Nina glared at him.

"I read the full detailed files on the two girls after you guys left." she answered. Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I was just doing my job as a member of this team."

Cameron sighed. "So what about the files made you so sure neither of these girls would do this of their own free will?"

"Jayden is like Gary, remember?" Nina answered. "Not only is she a Transducer like him, but she is also autistic like him. Gary doesn't do anything wrong unless he's manipulated into doing it. Jayden has to be exactly the same. Plus, I went and talked to Andrew Rhodes, Jayden's older brother. He said Jayden would never do anything like this of her own free will. She's so sweet and innocent, sometimes too sweet and innocent for her own good."

"And Ty?"

"Just because she's not autistic, Ty's mother said that she was way too good-natured to do something like this. And I'd like to believe it. Rachel even went with me both times and confirmed that both Jayden's brother and Ty's mother were telling the truth." Nina finished.

"Okay, so they're being controlled." Bill said. "But how?" As if on cue, his cell rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he smirked at the sight of Gary's name on the caller I.D. "Yes Gary?" he asked as soon as he had put it to his ear.

"Bill!" Gary exclaimed. "You, you can't hurt those girls, because I just found out some important information and you can't just go charging in there without the information, like you always do. You can't be Bill. You need to be calm and listen like, like Rachel and Doctor Rosen do. They listen to me."

Bill chuckled. "Okay, okay, Gary," he stopped the young man's rambling. "Just tell me the information you found out."

"The man who, who kidnapped Ty and Jayden is an Alpha who can control minds." Gary explained. "And not just any minds. Bill, he can only control Alphas' minds. That's not good, Bill! All he has to do is, is make eye contact and BAM! He's got you under his control."

"So, how are we supposed to stop him?"

"You have to either knock him out, or, or get the girls away from him." Gary informed. "Far away and, and make sure he can't find them. You'll have to knock them out other, otherwise they won't go with you because they'll want to keep doing what this Alpha ordered them to do."

"Do you have a name for this guy?"

"Yeah, that was the first thing I searched for." Gary said and Bill could tell by his voice that the Transducer was smiling his funny smile. "His name is Marcus Jones, and, and get this! He's a convicted criminal, but, but only for the small stuff like shoplifting and domestic violence. He's never killed anybody, although he, he did try to. His wife. He said she made him mad. He has an anger management problem!"

Bill smiled. "Alright, thanks for the information Gary." he said.

"Yeah, you're welcome but I did this cause it's my job." Gary said just as Bill was about to hang up. The dark-skinned man chuckled and hung up, putting his cell in his pocket, then looking at Cameron and Nina.

"Nina, you were right." he said. "Gary said this guy, apparently his name is Marcus Jones, is an Alpha with the ability to control the minds of other Alphas. Gary told me this guy took control of Ty and Jayden and is using their abilities to cause all this."

"Okay, so how do we beat him and take back the girls?" Nina asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"We'll have to tranquilize Ty. She's way powerful." Cameron said.

"But it'll take multiple tranquilizer darts to subdue her." Bill said. "As for Jayden, we may just have to tranq her once, if we're lucky, but we need to catch Jones too."

"After we take care of the girls, we'll go after him." Cameron said. Bill and Nina nodded.

"Agreed." Nina said. "You boys take care of Ty. I'll go after Jayden and Marcus." And they went their separate ways, Cameron and Bill heading in the direction of Ty and Nina heading towards Jayden and Marcus. This chaos and destruction was going to end. NOW!

* * *

**This chapter was longer I think. I figure its because of all the information on the kidnapper i finally had. But, yay! He finally has a name and also a designation on his Alpha ability and even a bit of his history! Criminal... I know it might be overused, but honestly, I couldnt think of any other reason this guy would want to use Ty and Jayden for this kind of destruction.**

**Next chapter, I promise, Bill, Cameron, and Nina will save Jayden and Ty. I have an idea of how they get Jayden, but trust me, they're going to use some other means to get Ty.**

**In other news, I figured out the complete length of a novel I'm writing (chapter-wise at least)**

**Read & Review please! It gives me the power to update faster!**


	6. Chapter 6 Freedom

**I've been sick today so, since i'm bored outta my mind, i really got to work on this chapter. I really truly hope it doesnt disappoint!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title:** Jayden and Ty: The New Alphas

**Genre:** Sci-fi

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Gary Bell, Dr. Lee Rosen, Nina Theroux, Bill Harken, Rachel Pirzad, Cameron Hicks, Jayden Rhodes (OC), Ty Shawn (OC)

**Main Antagonist:** Undetermined (as of yet, may change if I get good ideas)

**Pairings:** Nina/Cameron

**Summery: **Jayden Rhodes and Ty Shawn had never met or seen each other their whole lives. When a confrontation with a mysterious mind controller brings the two together, things in their world begin to change. How will the two deal with it all when they meet a man named Dr. Rosen and his team of Alphas?

* * *

Chapter 6: Rescue

Bill and Cameron snuck around the debris. Luckily, Ty seemed to be too wrapped up in her chaotic orders to notice the two men sneaking around behind her. Bill and Cameron pulled out their guns. These were loaded with tranquilizer darts, enough to hopefully knock Ty out.

"Okay," Bill said. "Here we go!" He ran out from hiding, charging at Ty. The twenty-one year old turned and held out her hands in front of her, effectively stopping Bill in his tracks. He planted his feet in the pavement, refusing to allow Ty to get the better of him.

Meanwhile, Cameron snuck around behind the younger girl, fist raised. He crept up behind her and, raising his fist higher, brought it down on Ty. To his shock, Ty, still holding back Bill, spun around and stopped his fist mid-hit. Cameron gasped. "Impossible! I don't miss!"

"Hicks!" Bill yelled, his voice strained. "Ignore that the girl stopped you and show her what you're made of!"

Cameron nodded and began throwing multiple punches and kicks at Ty, all of which she surprisingly blocked near effortlessly. _She has to be getting extra power from the mind control._ Finally, to his relief, one of his kicks collided with Ty's head, knocking her to the ground.

Bill bent over, his hands on his knees and panting. He looked up at Cameron. "Hicks, Hit her with the tranquilizers!" he yelled. "Hurry, before she comes to!" Cameron took out his tranq gun and, loading it with tranquilizer darts, began repeatedly shooting Ty where she was lying face down on the ground. She relaxed further, showing that the tranquilizers had done what they were supposed to do. Cameron looked at Bill and smiled.

"One down. One to go." he said. Bill glared at him, then looked in the direction that they had seen Jayden and Marcus standing.

"Let's hope Nina gets Jayden's attention." he said. Cameron chuckled.

"With her ability, Jayden should be back to normal quicker then we could snap our fingers."

* * *

Nina crept towards Jayden and Marcus, keeping as quiet as possible. She looked around.

"Okay," she said quietly, putting a hand to her earpiece. "I'm going in."

"Nina," Gary said. "You need to be careful! Jayden is blocking me so, so I can't see anything. That's not fair! That's, that's cheating and cheating isn't nice."

"Gary, calm down." Nina said soothingly. "I'll be fine, like I always am."

"But Nina, this guy is really dangerous. He could hurt you, or, or take control of you like what he did to Jayden and Ty. Then we would really be in trouble." Gary continued. Nina chuckled softly. Gary could be such a little sweetie.

"Okay, Gary." Nina said. "I'll make sure to be very careful."

"You'd better!" Gary exclaimed. Nina chuckled softly again, then brought her attention back to what she was about to do.

Neither Marcus nor Jayden were facing her, which made sneaking up them that much easier. Nina could see that Jayden's blue eyes, which in the picture Lee had shown them had had a childlike glow about them much like Gary's, now appeared vacant and dim, staring straight ahead of her. Her fingers were flicking through the air, no doubt searching through frequencies. Jayden didn't seem to be aware of anything.

Nina crept up behind Marcus but, as she was about to strike a blow to the back of the Alpha's head, he yelled in frustration. Panicking, Nina quickly hid behind a nearby building that had not been demolished by Ty.

"This is absurd!" He yelled. Jayden didn't flinch a bit, showing Nina just how out of it the teenager was. "Ty should not have been this easy to defeat and by a washed up FBI agent and an alcoholic!" He looked fiercely at Jayden. "Rhodes, make sure they don't come anywhere near here!"

"Yes sir." Jayden's voice droned. Her fingers flicked through the air faster.

Nina looked around and saw that many of the television screens and video ads were flickering. Jayden was definitely making sure that they couldn't come anywhere near them. However, Marcus didn't count on the fact that Nina was already there.

When Marcus turned his attention away, Nina crept up behind them once again. She walked right up to Marcus and whirled him around, forcing him to make eye contact with her.

"You will come with me right now." Nina said, her ability making Marcus space out as soon as the first word left her lips. Nina looked over at Jayden. "You also will let Jayden and Ty go and leave all of us alone until the end of your days."

Marcus nodded numbly and his eyes flashed. Jayden groaned and clutched her head.

"Ow." she said. "I have a headache and it's like when my brother has the TV on too loud." Nina smiled at Jayden, then frowned back at Marcus.

"Now stay there." she commanded. Marcus nodded slowly, his eyes vacant. Nina walked over to Jayden. She put a hand on Jayden's shoulder. "Hi there, Jayden."

Jayden looked up at Nina, a look of confusion on her face. "How do you know my name? I, I didn't tell you. You're a stranger so I shouldn't tell you my name. But you already knew it."

Nina chuckled. _Definitely like Gary._ "I need you to come with me. I know some people who can help keep you safe."

Jayden looked around. "What happened here?"

"I think I better let my boss explain that to you." Nina said. "For now, we better go find my coworkers."

"There was a girl!" Jayden exclaimed. "Her name was Ty. I remember cause her name is a boy's name just like mine."

"She's with my coworkers." Nina said. "Now come on." She began walking away, Jayden soon enough following after her.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this chapter was longer or shorter then the last one. I hope its longer.**

**Read and Review! Pretty Please!?**


	7. Chapter 7 Meet the Team

**Sorry i havent updated in a while. I've honestly been trying, but with college and the fact that i now have an actual job (FINALLY!), my updates will be more and more spaced out. I will try to update whenever i have free time.**

**Anyways an anonymous (i have no idea how to spell that word) review requested that i bring Gary and Jayden together, so this chapter (Chapter 7) I attempted to do just that.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title:** Jayden and Ty: The New Alphas

**Genre:** Sci-fi

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Gary Bell, Dr. Lee Rosen, Nina Theroux, Bill Harken, Rachel Pirzad, Cameron Hicks, Jayden Rhodes (OC), Ty Shawn (OC)

**Main Antagonist:** Marcus, an Alpha with the ability to take control of the minds of others. He can take control of at least two people at one time, but his ability is strongest when he's taken control of just one person.

**Pairings:** Nina/Cameron; maybe Gary/Jayden if you guys want me to pair them up

**Summery: **Jayden Rhodes and Ty Shawn had never met or seen each other their whole lives. When a confrontation with a mysterious mind controller brings the two together, things in their world begin to change. How will the two deal with it all when they meet a man named Dr. Rosen and his team of Alphas?

* * *

Chapter 7: Meet the Team

When the rescued girls arrived at the office building (Well, Jayden walked. Ty was still unconscious and so was being carried by Bill.), they were confronted by Lee and Rachel.

"Welcome, Jayden." Lee said. Jayden raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't tell you my name so how did you know it?" she asked, her fingers tapping the side of her leg. "Did, did you talk to the man who kidnapped us?"

Lee chuckled. "No, Jayden, I did not talk with the man who took you and Miss Shawn here." Jayden looked somewhat satisfied, though really, it was hard to tell.

Gary walked up, his fingers flicking in the air and Jayden gasped with what seemed like excitement. "I do that too!" she exclaimed. Gary looked at her, and his expression seemed to portray confusion.

"No, you, you can't do that." he said. "Only I can."

"I can do it too." Jayden said, crossing her arms with a kind of glare on her face.

When Gary seemed like he was going to argue back, Lee stepped in. "Okay, that's enough." He looked at Gary. "Now, Gary, I'm only going to say this once so I want you to listen closely: In our world of humans and Alphas, it is possible for an Alpha to have the same ability as another Alpha. Jayden is a Transducer like you and Ty Shawn is a Hyperadrenal like Bill. Just as I'll need Bill to help me with helping Ty better understand her ability, I'll need your help in helping Jayden better understand her ability. And that means no arguing."

"Yes, Doctor Rosen." Gary said, bowing his head down in understanding. He turned, lifted his head and looked at Jayden. "Come on. We have to do what Doctor Rosen says cause he's our boss."

Jayden nodded and followed Gary to his office. Lee turned and looked at Ty, smiling. "Well," he began. "Now that that problem is handled, how bout we start helping you Ty?"

Ty nodded. "Of course, Doctor Rosen." She said. Lee led her to his office where Ty sat down on the couch as Lee pulled a chair in front of her. He set up a video camera and directed it towards Ty.

"Ty, don't be alarmed." He said when Ty seemed to become apprehensive. "I am only setting this up so that I have a record of our conversation should I ever need to refer back to it. I will be doing the same with young Jayden." Ty nodded and Lee smiled and started the camera recording. "Okay, then how about we start with some basics, like your name, age maybe even where you are in your relationship with your family."

"Well," Ty started. "My name is Ty Shawn and I am twenty-one years old. I live with my mother, whom I love very much and I have a problem using contraction words. So, I do not use them at all. I have a very good relationship with my mother and I would do anything for her."

"When did you first realize your Alpha ability?"  
"I suppose I realized it back in middle school when I could do things that no other student could. It got stronger and stronger until I was banned from any kind of sport where my 'ability' as you called it would give me an advantage."

"Have you ever been resentful of your ability?"

"Only once or twice. Maybe even more than that when I wanted to play sports but I was unable to."

Lee nodded. "Thank you, Ty." He said, standing up and gesturing for Ty to do the same. "Would you please call Jayden in? She should be in Gary's office which is down the hall to your left."

Ty nodded and left. A few minutes later, Jayden walked in, her fingers flicking through the air in front of her once again. Lee led the jet-black haired girl over to the couch and once again set up the video camera. "Jayden, I'm going to be recording our conversation for future reference, alright? I have already done the same with Ty. Is this alright with you?" He was using a combination of one of those typical therapist voices with the kind of voice you'd use on a kindergartener. Jayden nodded, still staring through the air in front of her, her fingers still moving.

"Yeah that's okay." She said, still not making eye contact with Lee. "I had doctors do it too when my big brother took me to see him. His name is Andrew you know, but, but I think my name's cooler, cause it's a boy name used for a girl. Just like Ty's name. I found that out when that mean guy captured us."

Lee held up a hand to stop Jayden's rambling. He was used to this kind of thing from Gary, so he had an idea of how to handle Jayden. He turned on the camera again after putting in a new blank tape. "Okay, so tell me your name and age."

"I already told you my name." Jayden answered. "It's Jayden and my last name is Rhodes so if I was a secret agent, my name would be Agent Rhodes cause it's cool. And you know my age too. I'm seventeen which is five years younger than Andrew."

"How long have you known about your ability?"

"I've known I could do this since I was like five, five years old. I have a good memory so I can remember back that far. It helps when I have tests at school. I have to go to special classes cause I'm not like the other kids." Jayden's eyes darted from side to side, following whatever signals she was looking at. "They called me weird cause, cause I do this with my finger. They call me a retard cause I can't do some things that they can. They laugh when a loud noise scares me and makes me mad. They are mean people and I don't like them at all."

"Are there any times that you don't like your ability?"

Jayden shook her head. "No. I thought I told you that I think it's cool. People who think it's weird are meanies and need to get their heads screwed on straight. That's what Andrew says."

"Thank you, Jayden. You can go back and join Gary now. Is he being nice to you like I told him to be?" Lee asked.

Jayden stood, her left hand now rubbing up and down her right arm. She nodded. "Yes. He's being nice. He showed me some really cool signals that he's tracked before. Will I get to do that cause it looked really cool and I like cool things."

Lee nodded. "If you become a part of our team, then possibly." Jayden smiled and left, closing the door behind her. Lee sat back, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "Low functioning autism… A different type then Gary's high functioning autism, but I think I can handle it. These two girls are very interesting and I look forward to getting to know them better."

* * *

**Wat did you guys think of the meeting between Gary and Jayden? I hope i portrayed the two autistic team members well.**

**Read and review, please and i may be able to update the next chapter even faster!**


	8. Chapter 8 Author Announcement

**Author Announcement!**

**Okay, here's my author announcement:**

**Okay, so, first apologies that the next chapter hasnt been posted on any of my stories that i'm workin on. Believe me i'm trying, but one factor in their slow updates is that im workin on 7 of them, 2 merlin fics, 1 danny phantom, 1 alphas, 1 super robot monkey team hyperforce go, 1 how to train your dragon and 1 rise of the guardians. Another factor in the slow updates is because i had a car wreck on december 8 (the second since the one i had 2 years ago when i was 17 years old) and i honestly havent been able to concentrate long enough to think of the next chapters. So, here's what i'm gonna do: until i can get the next chapter for each story done and up, i think you guys might enjoy getting to know the central OC character in each story. Caden "Cade" from Merlin (both medieval and modern), Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander/Mitchi Specter from Danny Phantom, Jayden Rhodes from Alphas, Daniella "Dani" Tsukimoto from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Rana Haddock from How to train you dragon, and Cassandra Riverina "Casey" Aqua from Rise of the Guardians. Each OC will be published in their respective stories as i complete them, but i will say that Casey is already written so she'll be posted first. Thank you for your attention and i hope to hear your opinions on the OCs once you've read about them.**


	9. Chapter 9 OC Jayden

**Here's the bio on Jayden. Let me know wat you guys think or if there are ways i can improve her character or ways i may have mentioned in the story but not typed down.**

* * *

Name- Jayden Rhodes

Aliases- Jay

Age- 17

Hair Color- Jet Black

Eye Color- Sapphire Blue

Previous Residence: Springfield, Missouri

Current Residence: New York City, New York

Relatives: Andrew Rhodes

History- Jayden was born the odd one out in her family. While they all had brown hair, green eyes, and were tanned and strongly built, Jayden was born with black hair, blue eyes, and was short and scrawny for her age as well as very pale. Jayden was also diagnosed with low functioning autism at a young age. When she was around 7 years old, Jayden's alpha ability manifested itself which only succeeded in alienating her from her classmates even more. At 15, Jayden lost her parents to a fire that destroyed their entire house. She was sent to live with her brother in New York City where she soon met doctor Rosen and his team of alphas. She also met Ty Shawn when the two were captured by a mind controlling alpha.


End file.
